


My Lyrics

by Bexter456



Category: Original Work
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexter456/pseuds/Bexter456
Summary: Songs I’ve written at some point, for some reason, in some way
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Diablita

She's the rope that binds my wrists  
And she got my head in twists  
She's the gag between my lips  
The one who's makin my heart skip  
she's the words inside my throat  
The ones that make me choke  
my own little femme fatale  
Drunk on her taste, she's alcohol

Oh yeah she's dangerous  
the best and worst I've ever had  
She may look innocent  
but believe me she's bad 

When she looks at me like that  
You already know I'm addicted  
Yeah she's mi diablita  
And she's so beautifully twisted  
She's so fuckin freaky  
got my head spinning round the bend  
When you kiss those sinful lips  
You're gonna need to repent

Oh yeah she's dangerous  
the best and worst I've ever had  
She may look innocent  
but believe me she's bad  
oh you're so bad baby


	2. Nostalgia

We run through the town  
Whipped by cold September air  
We sit down on the car park  
The sharp winds tangling our hair  
We’re all young and we’re all crazy  
listening to stupid songs  
You two start dancing  
While we sit and sing along

We’re the weird kids and we know it  
And this place is our escape  
We sing and dance the night away  
in a world that’s ours to shape

We’re sad and we are damaged  
but right now we don’t care  
Nothing seems to matter  
Except for this moment that we share  
We are young and we are dumb  
Dancing stupidly through the night  
But that’s the way we like it  
Instead of living out of spite

We’re the weird kids and we know it  
And this place is our escape  
We sing and dance the night away  
in a world that’s ours to shape

but that’s where the story ends  
I guess the moment didn’t last  
But I mustn’t dwell  
For that time is long passed   
eventually we fell apart  
as most friendships do  
But I often remember that september night  
I wonder if you do to

We were the weird kids and we knew it  
And that place was our escape  
We’d sing and dance the night away  
in a world that was ours to shape


	3. Walking home alone

Sometimes everything is perfect  
When rain falls gently on your face  
But no matter how hard you beg  
Those perfect moments never seem to stay

In this world, there’s nothing that I know of  
That can get quite as lonely as your own head  
And unless, you can think optimistically  
Trust me, you’ll end up wanting to be dead

Yeah life is hard and life is scary  
But you don’t have to be alone  
If you’re ever worried, just call me, baby  
We can talk for hours on the phone

Remember when we walked home together  
On that cold, midwinters night  
We were both so happy, despite the weather  
In the dark you were my light

I miss you ever god damned day  
Your eyes, your lips, your hair  
I know it’s crazy but sometimes I’ll call you  
Then I’ll remember that you’re not there 

Yeah life is hard and life is scary  
Why couldn’t you see? You were not alone  
Why didn’t you just call me, baby?  
I guess now we’re both on our own 

It’s been some time since you left me  
Going into the unknown  
Now the rain is my enemy  
Now I’m walking home alone


	4. Generation Rebel

“Get a gun for your safety,   
it’s the new government policy!”  
There's kids abused in every school  
but somehow no one sees   
the scars beneath their clothes,  
the fear in their eyes   
never acknowledged  
until they’re the right size

But we are young and we are crazy  
though these times are pretty stressful  
We work hard; we’re never lazy  
Cause we are generation rebel

I’m getting lost in my own mind   
There’s no escaping this time  
My own country trying to control me  
‘Cause free thought is a crime  
The time is now  
The clouds are turning black  
We’re starting a revolution  
while boomers turn their backs

We are young and we are crazy  
though these times are pretty stressful  
We work hard; we’re never lazy  
Cause we are generation rebel

We know exactly what we want  
and we’ll work damn hard to get it  
We’re the ones who stand at the front  
fixing the crimes that they commited  
We’re starting a revolution  
Kiss the stereotypes you know goodbye  
We’ll find our own solution  
Cause Gen Z’s aren’t afraid to die

We are young and we are crazy  
though these times are pretty stressful  
We work hard; we’re never lazy  
Cause we are generation rebel


End file.
